In the related arts, a technology that enables a user to work together with another user by searching for peripheral devices or by sharing content of the user using a public desk is widely used. In existing technologies, a user uses peripheral devices using a smart terminal of the user (a bonjour protocol, a universal plug and play (UPNP) protocol), or uses a peripheral device by moving smart terminal contents of the user to the peripheral device.
The related arts have desired to propose a method that enables cooperation or may use peripheral devices using a smart terminal. However, even though an available peripheral device is present nearby, there is an issue that it is impossible to control the smart terminal using the peripheral device, or an expensive cooperation environment needs to be purchased.